


You're Not Very Good At This 'Royalty' Thing Are You?

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision fantasy au [3]
Category: Eric Saade (Musician), Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Melodifestivalen RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Bonding, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Character Development, City Elf Culture and Customs, Concerts, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Dwarven Politics, Elf Culture & Customs, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Fantastic Racism, Fantasy, Folklore, Goblins, Kings & Queens, M/M, Modern Royalty, Music, Musicians, Non-Graphic Violence, Political Campaigns, Princes & Princesses, Singing, Some Humor, Songwriting, Touring, Trolls, Urban Fantasy, Urban Legends, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Politics, Werewolves, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	You're Not Very Good At This 'Royalty' Thing Are You?

**5:45 AM**

_"You understand what you have to do?"_

_She nodded hesitantly."Yes mother,I understand."_

_She narrowed her eyes at her.She hated when she did that because it meant she was mad at her._

_That she was disappointed in her._


End file.
